Destiny's Fruit
by TriforceTears
Summary: Riku, Roxas, Axel, the girls, and Sora start a band... Fun times right? Soon to be filled with many many unexpected turns. I OWN NONE OF IT sides my words of course
1. Chapter 1

Riku threw down his pencil, absolutely frustrated with his lyrics. He'd spent all day in the front room, attempting to WRITE SOMETHING for Namine and Kairi. Since they had started this band he had been the song writer as well as the drummer. Axel was the guitarist, and played at being the stylist. Roxas was simply the shy quiet bassist. Namine and Kairi were the lead singers, with Kairi at the front, since namine was quite afraid of crowds. This left Sora as the publicist and as their manager. Riku always wrote long slightly overdramtic lyrics, simply hoping the ditzy girls could bring it to justice. they did, but nobody ever really saw the man behind the words.

"Bright as the diamond amid the stars in the night sky, diamond of the evening,

Bright star that rides the heavens, fire flaring, remember my voice…"

Riku heard Kairi practicing, her voice melodic and slow. She walked in with her slinky dress, apparently tired from "Practicing"

"Hey have you seen Roxas anywhere? He promised we could go out tonight," she said pouting.

Without letting Riku answer she walked off. Kairi and Roxas had been dating for about 2 months, and from Riku's standpoint it seemed like all Kairi did was talk, whereas Roxas simply listened. It worked, and it was cute. he kept her calm and focused on the band, and she kept him alive and social. Otherwise he would just play his bass all day. As Kairi walked back in to complain more, both SHE and Riku turned to the door.

Shredding up hi air guitar, Axel walked in loud and proud, ending on his knees in the center of the room.

"Yowww! Hiya!' Axel said with a smile. "Seen your sis yet?" he pointed at Kairi. She eyed him, AND THEN STARTS laughing at his face. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Axel" she said with a smile. "No, I haven't seen her. I'm looking for Roxas." Axel shrugged and continued to chat with Kairi about their plans tonight. Riku tried to tune them out, still focusing on producing new lyrics. No matter what his actual intentions were, his songs still seemed to sound like love songs. As much as he knew everyone in the world loved to sing about love, he didn't. He would rather sing about Loyalty, Bravery, Beauty, and even Lust. He wanted to be able to smile and think that he was creating something new.

x

Although the band was Axels idea, Riku quickly adopted it. It wasn't for money, OR for recognition. Riku just wanted a way to hang with friends and create beauty at the same time. the name came from one of Riku and Roxas's adventures on the island. It was Roxas's first time at the smaller island that the other 3 had played at as a kid, so he decided to show him around. Roxas was immediately drawn to the paopu fruits, even though he had no idea as to what they were. apparently, he had this thing with stars. Roxas was entranced, so they hung there the whole day, with Riku going back and forth with the times he teased Kairi and Sora about it. That was when he first noticed how quiet Roxas was whenever he mentioned Kairi.

"They aren't together." Riku said.

"Huh? Who?"

"Kairi and Sora"

"oh…" Roxas turned bright red. "Guess you can see right through me. I figured they would be, since that's all Sora ever talked about. Well, you too…

but I thought he was going to propose or something when he found his way back… guess not."

Riku laughed, making Roxas turn even redder.

"Honestly, they were pretty brother and sister right from the start. Soon as we got back, Sora and her never really connected like they thought they would… Go for it Roxas" he said as he stood up and walked to the edge of the island.

"Are you sure she even looks at me that way? What are you doing?"

Riku walked up the trunk of the crooked tree, grabbing the fruit like it was a delicate flower.

"I'm helping" he said as he handed Roxas the fruit and slowly walked away.

During that conversation, Riku had been thinking that it was all destiny, the way they ended up together. and from that, Roxas and Kairi came to grow.

"We are simply Destiny's Fruit" he thought with a smile.

x

About a month and to songs later, he caught up with the rest of the gang to test it out. They loved it, and practiced all the time. Since then, Riku wrote whenever he could, while everyone else struggled to catch up. Lately, Riku hadn't been able to write. Since he wasn't writing, the group took it as time to practice and just hang out together. it wasn't all bad. Riku was still daydreaming when Namine landed hard on top of him.

"Get off of me! I didn't 'steal' your dress! you gave it to me!" said Kairi as she dusted off. Namine still sat on Riku, clearly upset over the issue of their wardrobe. Namine simply wore a light blue T-shirt and some jeans, which was clearly more comfortable than the dress. so Riku didn't understand. He picked her up off of his lap. Axel still stood in the corner, clapping and laughing at the girls' argument.

"Girl on girl action, Yeahhh!"

He said with a grin, walking over to calm the quieter girl down. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"c'mon babe, we might be late!"

Making Namine smile once more. They left, Namine dragging Axel off excitedly to wherever they were going. Kairi snickered.

"She is so rough, she really needs to chill" WHILE Namine still remained quieter, she had definitely gotten stronger since the world had last seen her. She was sheltered and innocent. Since she started dating Axel, she had gotten more confident and powerful. Riku thought it was great, but kept that to himself, since he knew Kairi HATED it.

"So what are you doing tonight?" asked Kairi nosily.

Riku looked up at her brilliant blue eyes, simply motioning to his notebook. Kairi sighed and sat down next to him, giving him the look he knew all too well. As much as she was ditzy and dramatic, she was also really caring. She liked to mother Riku and Sora like it was her job, and sometimes took it a little bit too far. However, they both secretly loved it, as much as they loved Kairi. after all, they had been there for each other through everything. He smiled at her, hoping she would understand he just wanted time to focus on writing. He stood up an stretched, catching Kairi roll her eyes and sigh again. He laughed, messing up her hair.

"Heyy! Rikkuuu…"

She said pouting. She got up and walked into her room to fix it. Riku retook his spot on the couch, making sure to stretch out and maintain his dominance over his "Throne".

x

He looked at the ceiling, as if searching for an answer. It slowly lured him into another day dream.

"This house had been so empty, just another shell waiting to be whole," He thought with a smile. It was true. The house was abandoned a long time ago, and people on the island avoided it. After being alone for so long, it was really run down and crappy. Well, after Axel and the two blondes found their way to destiny island, Riku decided the house would be the best hangout. So, the group worked together to fix it. they even added rooms so the original three could join in. However, Roxas and Axel still shared a room. They simply put a curtain through the center, and both were happy. IT was crazy how different the two boys were. If you removed the curtain, it was still clear that the room was split in two, with two entirely different types of people inside. The background of the whole room was a solid black, and that's where the likeness ended. Axel's side had three different guitars, thousands of metal posters carelessly placed around on the walls, his many necklaces hanging from everywhere, and his desk messy as hell. Riku laughed as he thought about their relationship. Roxas's side was clean and organized, with only his bass ever out, or some journals he kept of his everyday memories. In fact, he always had a journal on him, filled with stories and memories and scribbles. He had shared with the group one day, asking that nobody ever look without asking, but glad he could open up a little about his terrible memory. Kairi laughed at him for thinking that would affect their opinion of him, knowing he was so nervous about them liking him. Another crazy thing about Roxas' side was the crazy amount of stars. everywhere there was stickers and painted stars and it was insane. Roxas was obsessed. The room was one of a kind.

Riku and Sora always offered to build another, but the boys liked to jam together, and didn't seem to mind being in the same room. Kairi and Namine had separate rooms across the hall from the boys. Their's were fairly EXACTLY the same, just in different colors. Namine's was blue themed, and Kairi's was a dark purple. They really were of the same heart.

On the top floor it was Riku and Sora in rooms on the opposite side of the house, and the room in the middle on the top floor (which used to be a huge nursery of some sort, served as the room they practiced in, and where they kept the drums and souvenirs that Riku and Kairi secretly collected through their visits to other worlds. While they sung, they often kept in mind the friends they made and challenges they had overcome. It was a nice set up.

Riku, Sora and Kairi were the only ones with jobs, but didn't mind letting the others borrow money. Sora was a lifeguard, enjoying the sun every day. Riku worked at the library, writing stuff nonstop. Kairi worked at the bakery, finding her new passion in the kitchen. It all worked out.

x

Riku smiled as he wrote, inspired by the simplicity of their groups happiness.

"Hey guys, what's kickin?"

His voice made Riku jump, suddenly bringing the world back into focus.

Sora stood in the doorway, water drips running down his skin, still wet from the waves. the sun behind caught his eyes for a moment, reminding Riku just how blue they were. Riku was reminded of crystals. HE looked up at him, nodding a hello, returning quickly back to his writing.

"Sorraaa!" yells Kairi, running and jumping on him. "EEwWww your wet" she says with an unsatisfied look.

"Have you seen Roxas anywhere?" she questions trying not to look worried.

"He's at the island, probably just exploring for a bit. Don't worry Kai. I'll be right back, I'm gonna to take a shower."

She looks down, clearly restless, and starts wringing her fingers.

"I hope he doesn't cancel on me..." she says quietly.

Riku looked down, hoping Kairi would be ok. Suddenly, an idea pops into his head.

"Hey, what is there to eat? I feel like baking cookies… What do you say Kai? Feel like surprising Roxas with cookies?" Riku says biting his lip, hoping Kairi would at least SMILE; get her mind off of it. He nudged her softly.

Kairi looked at him suspiciously, doubting his motives. Riku offered a weak smile, willing to take a break from writing so she could relax.

"I'll get the supplies!" yelled Kairi, bolting into her room to change first. Everyone knew she loved to bake, and Riku figured he wouldn't get any writing done anyway, with her upset like that.

He walked up stairs to put his notebook away and change into some scrap clothing. As he was taking his vest off he felt the cold wind brush his shoulders, felt a breeze go through his hair. He looked down at his torso and made a face. Secretly he wished his skin was as smooth and sun kissed as Sora's was. However, he would never admit it. Some chicks loved the pale white skin look. He sighed. Then froze, holding his breath as he felt ice upon his back, breath against his neck. He stayed still until the ice melted, and the breath turned to words…

"You have so many scars still…" Sora said, as he traced them with his fingertips. Riku shivered at the line drawn with Sora's slender fingers.

"Don't you still have yours?" Riku choked out, staying calm like he used to be. Sora looked down at his own torso, motioning to the long scar that ran from his hips to his heart. His hips. Riku looked up fast, hoping Sora didn't catch his cool wavering.

"Nobody else has them huh?" asked Sora, whispering for some reason.

Riku looked into the crystals he remembered so well. He kept the stare, wondering where Sora was taking this conversation. Sora smiled a little, letting the conversation drop as the boys stared at each other.

"Riku!" Kairi's loud voice broke the silence, making both boys jump a little.

"Coming" He yelled back.

"No. Nobody has what we have", Riku said without ever breaking eye contact. He walked faster than he meant to, taking the stairs two at a time. He reached the bottom, suddenly out of breath. Before he could rest though, he burst out laughing. Kairi, queen of stressing over how she looked and what she was wearing, had on an old pink frilly fluffy Easy bake apron. Riku loved when she got carefree like that, and how she simply pouted when he laughed.

"IT'S my favorite!" She said before she too started laughing. They both giggled a little more before starting on their baking.

"so, what cookies should we make?" Riku thought long and hard, closing his eyes as he sat on the counter. Suddenly, he knew exactly what to make. He smiled, looking down at Kairi.

"What's so funny? Make up your mind already!" Riku laughed again.

"How about Banana nut cookies?" Riku said with a light in his eyes.

Kairi looked at him, noticing a sudden change in his whole attitude. she liked this carefree fun side of him though. She smiled back.

"Banana cookies it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Sora was crashed on his bed, not caring about his wet hair flying everywhere. It always went into that dorky spiky hair anyway, so there was o reason to do anything. Sora lifted his hand up, reaching to the ceiling. He stared intently at the cuts all along his arm, all just a lil darker than his normal skin. Sora closed his eyes and called to the keyblade, just to see if he still could. The heartless hadn't come around since he got here, and there had been no need to fight with it. Sometimes, at night he called to it, hoping the power hadn't left him. Often he felt so useless and unimportant now, the keyblade always helped. He opened his eyes, seeing the shiny key in his hands made him smile. Suddenly he felt strong again, and remembered the friends he had met the adventures he had been on. He let it go, no long needing the comfort of the blade. He relaxed, stretching himself on the bed. closing his eyes, he slowly began drifting to sleep, only to hear shrieking downstairs. He rushed to his door, about to bolt down the stairs when he heard the "shrieking". Turns out, it was just Kairi laughing, and Sora let out a breath of relief, scared for his friends. He realized he was also excited though, and almost wished something would happen soon. He turned around again, running his fingers through the fluffy spikes. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he smelled the cookies. Banana nut, his favorite. His mom used to make them whenever Riku came over to play, always trying to be the favorite nice sweet healthy mom. He laughed, imagining Riku baking cookies. They shared those memories even before they met Kairi, and it always reminded him of how deep Soras and Rikus friendship went. Sora smiled, heading downstairs to steal a cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

Riku smiled when he saw Sora rushing down the stairs to snag a cookies. Kairi turned in time to see him and laughed when he nearly tackled her to ask for a cookie. She looked so cute in her little frilly apron, and Riku laughed quietly to himself again. He settled back on his couch with a plate of cookies, intent on writing again now that Kairi was back in happier walked in all sneaky like,but not quiet enough to escape Riku's vision.

"Shes gonna kill you..." Riku said whispering, not wanting to be the one that warned Kairi. Roxas held a finger to his mouth, motioning for silence. Roxas went behind Kairi and picked her up, swinging her around by the waist. She shouted and freaked out, afraid to fall. h set her down, laughing as she tried to fix her hair. Kairi turned around, face red from shreiking.

"You! where have you been? I have been waiting alll-"

Roxas interrupted her with a kiss, and brought out a small string of shells, the kind that Kairi often said reminded her of her childhood before the island. The string was actually a necklace, with a small metal paopu fruit in the center, and all the little shells around it. Kairi still had a pouty face, but took the necklace and ran to her room to try it on. Roxas turned and smirked at Sora, who sat quietly eating a cookie. Riku smiled, standing in the doorway. Roxas turned and starting walking to Kairis room, thankful she didn't literally strangle him. Kairi pulled him in and shut the door, leaving the two boys to eat quietly in the kitchen.

"How come that never works for us? No matter what we do, she nags endlessly.." Sora laughed quietly, feeling a bit awkward now.

"Who knows, at least they're happy" Riku said smiling. "I gotta get to the library to see if Boss printed the schedule yet, Later Sora. Enjoy the cookies!" Riku said while walking away, taking a couple to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Riku walked down the street to the plaza, whistling to himself as he thought about the lyrics he still had yet to write down. It was colder now that it was later in the day, and the fog from the ocean seemed to have covered the other island entirely. He wondered how Axel and Namine were, hoping they stayed on this island and stayed safe. He sighed, not knowing why suddenly He was the father figure of the group. Sora should be the one that worried, instead of playing on the beach all day. Riku didn't mind working at the library, knowing there was no way the others could support themselves without him. He kicked a rock as he walked, trying to go back to the calm level headed kid everybody else knew. He rounded the corner into the plaza, walking past the liquor store, strolling in front of the bakery, and hurrying past the gym. At the very end was the bookstore, small and almost hidden the the corner. He pushed open the door, ringing the small bell on the top. He went over to the desk where a small man was hunched over, tying his shoe behind it. "Hey Boss."

"Riku! Good to see you! Do me a favor and run this to Ms. Lemon, the bakery lady, while I print out your schedule." The old man went into the back, leaving the book on the counter.

"The Cold Side of the Pillow"

Riku laughed, knowing the book to be a popular mushy romance. He walked back to the bakery, waving at the kids on their way to park. As he entered the bakery the familiar smell of peaches overwhelmed him. He gritted his teeth, realizing he hated this smell. He smiled though, putting the book down on the counter. "Ms. Lemon, Its Riku from the library. I'm leaving your book here!" Ms. Lemon came out from the back, smiling as she thanked the young man. She gave him a small basket in return, full of sweets for the boss.

"and here is an extra for you!" she laughed, handing him one of the little chocolate kisses she gave to everyone. He bid her farewell and walked outside. As he left the peachy bright pink little shop he almost got knocked out from a blitzball. He dodged immediately, his razor sharp instincts kicking in.

"I told you he was fast!" Wakka said, telling someone Riku didn't recognize. Wakka was always trying to recruit Riku, testing him whenever he could. It was quite annoying, but secretly he loved being tested every once in awhile. It felt good to pretend he was a badass sometimes. Riku laughed and shrugged, waving at Wakka and the stranger, and continued on his way. The stranger just stared back, looking at Riku intently.

When he entered the bookstore, Boss gave Riku his schedule for the week, and took the basket with a nod. Riku thanked him and left, anxious to get back home. It looked like a storm was coming, and Riku was in a hurry to curl up and write. He finally had a song coming.


	5. Chapter 5

The strangers purple eyes stared intently at the white haired demon. He licked his lips, hoping to test Riku in the near future. He saw the hidden talent, and wanted it for his own, Badly.

~x~

Riku jogged the rest of the way, wondering if there was any cookies left. The cool breeze felt so good to run in, and reminded Riku of when he was a kid. He stretched his arms out, probably looking really silly, but nobody was around to see. He slowed down as he turned the corner, just a couple houses away from his own. He whistled as he walked, slowing down his pace enough to just relax. However, he felt a shiver run across his back, suddenly feeling like someone was behind him. He turned fast, jumping backwards to gain space between them. When he saw nobody, he turned back, no longer whistling but watching, and waiting. He passed his house, not knowing yet if there was a follower, and he didn't want to endanger his friends...

He turned another corner and crossed the street, heading into the elementary school. The field was big enough that he could spot a follower, and nobody was around, so he could do whatever he needed. He walked into the center of the field and looked around, wondering if someone would show.

"You really do have quick moves..."

Riku heard the unfamiliar voice, but saw the figure coming from afar. Why did the voice seem so near, if the stranger was way over there? He heard it again.

"Feel like practicing?"

Suddenly the figure was above him, coming down with what looked like a wooden sword. Riku resisted calling his own keyblade, knowing it would summon the darkness inside of him. Instead he rolled out of the way, standing to look at his "Sparring partner". He looked younger than Roxas, but his eyes showed a wisdom that Riku couldn't calculate. His eyes were the brightest shade of violet, an impossible color that somehow looked so natural... His hair was a white blonde, also so unnatural yet complimentary. He looked like Tidus almost, but had a smooth way of moving. Riku squinted, trying to remember why his movement seemed so familiar. He jumped back when he realized. All of the nobodies he had ever faced had the same fluid movement, like a shadow that was stripped from its master. What was this kid?

The violet eyed by laughed, sounding like a normal cheerful kid. He smirked, and suddenly, Riku got tense again. "I gotta go kid, maybe next time." Riku backed up and turned, starting to walk away.

"See you tomorrow then Riku" The kid said, laughing all the while.


	6. Chapter 6

Riku ran the rest of the way home, less worried about the rain and more about the kid he had just encountered. Riku was worried that maybe the Nobodies were back, or maybe that this boy was an organization member that escaped... He didn't know what to do. He ran up stairs and into Sora's room, ignoring the soft moans escaping through Kairi's door. Sora had music on while singing to himself and was reading some random magazine, almost jumping to the ceiling when Riku burst in. Riku stopped and looked down, breathing hard from running home and up the stairs. He bent over and put his hands on his knees, trying to calm his heart.

Sora looked up, slightly frightened. "So... whats up?"

Riku looked at him and saw how wide his sea blue eyes had gotten, full of curiousity and a tinge of fear. He was entracned and started to lean forward a little... When he realized how he was leaning he stood up and laughed, suddenly calm. He smiled, realizing now that he was freaking out too much. It was just a kid with a wooden sword, after all. Riku jumped on Sora's bed and looked at the ceiling, laughing still.

"Nevermind Sora, just chill", he said, trying to calm Sora down. The look of fear on his face made Riku's own fears disappeared.

"Just get down and help me make dinner"

"Lasagna! Lets go get Kairi!"

"Alright, lets go."

Riku remembered what was happening in Kairi's room when he walked in, and giggled at making Sora be the one to interrupt. He made sure Sora was in front, and smiled, expecting this to be awesome.


	7. Chapter 7

While everyone else was at the house, Axel and Namine were out at the movies. Of course, they weren't necessarily interested in the movie, but more in each other. The theater was totally empty, since this movie was pretty old. Axel wouldn't mind the large audience normally, but Namine always liked being more private. She sat in Axel's lap, cuddling with him while they stared at each other. She placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned in for a kiss, happy to be with him there. She moved her leg to the side and faced him, straddling his legs between hers, embracing him as she deepened he kiss. When she leaned back and released him, he smiled mischievously.

"Ya know, there is nobody here..." he said as he hinted, eyeing her intently.

"I know, its nice to be here together and relax." she said quietly as she leaned into him and hugged him tight. Axel smiled and hugged her back, trying not to squeeze too tight.

"Ya know we could've just stayed home and relaxed babe, nobody would care... Unless you really wanted privacy for something?" Axel looked her again with the same mischievous gleam as he bit his lip

"I honestly just wanted to be with you alone," Namine said quietly.

"I know how you feel," Axel said as he pulled her tighter, beginning to kiss her neck softly. Namine felt a rush when his lips met her skin. and her heartbeat began its race. She clenched his shoulders, and suddenly realized what he wanted.

"I don't know if That is what I meant," she replied huskily. "What if someone walks in?"

He didn't stop, intent on leading his kisses to her collarbone, and her breath started getting a little heavier. "Axel..." She whined, not sure if it was to stop him or keep him going.

He looked up lazily, finding her eyes. "I will stop if you want me to... but your heart sounds like it wants more," he said with a crooked grin. Namine sat back and looked around, noticing that they were completely alone, the movie was a little loud, and that they were way in the back.

She bit her lip and looked at Axel, not sure what she wanted. She knew how much Axel wanted to, and was surprised he didn't push her more. It had been awhile since they had been alone like this, and she decided that he deserved some attention. She smiled and pushed into him, kissing him hard and rough, while her hands went down slowly. His hands had been on her back, holding her tight. Seeing her sudden change of mind, he led them to her thighs, looping his fingers into her belt loops. her hands continued moving, from his neck to his shoulders, to his chest, until she felt his belt. She leaned back again, taking a final look around, and then turned and smirked at him.

"Fine, but lets make this good" she said as she pulled on the buckle. They worked fast on each others clothes, knowing each other's bodies better than their own. When they were both free from the confines of their jeans, Namine went back to her postition, slowing down enough to look good. She turned red a little, knowing she as about to do something normally looked upon as bad in public. Axel smiled at her, giving her another chance to back out. She looked down at him and saw how he felt at the moment, the blushed as she felt it strong underneath her, hidden by thin layers of cloth. She looped her fingers in the elastic and pulled slowly, assuring him that this was what she wanted. She slowed her breath as she released him, noticing how his breath became ragged. She saw how much he wanted her and smiled. As she looked down at him fully uncovered she laughed and smiled. "Thanks for taking me out today Axel" She whispered

quietly.

He nodded and pulled her to him, breaking the space they had and pushing into her. She gasped and leaned into him, her heart beating a million miles a minute.

"I love you," She said as she struggled to control her ragged breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

During Kingdom Hearts 2, Namine escaped through Kairi's heart. Unfortunately, her copy did not. While she found a heart and a life, her copy was left to sit and waste away. Her copy swore vengeance, and through willpower and dark energy stole a nobody to hide himself in. Over time, his appearance came through. He was alone and weak though, and needed to begin training. He fled to the only land he knew of that had a possibility of finding her, and ended up on Destiny Islands. Now, while Namine was tuned into Sora's heart, Nayour's was tuned into Riku's. He felt drawn to him, and couldn't avoid it. He was a part of Riku. He needed him. He hid and hid until he couldn't anymore. Trying to find an easy way out of his struggle, he snuck into an orphanage, and played the part of a young needy child. An elderly couple adopted him, always having wanted a son. The old man kept him on the richer side of the island, until he started to lose money. The old man knew he was getting older, and that the young man at the book store would need help, so he offered Nayour a job there.

As Nayour sat at the desk in the book store he stared out the window into the rain, watching a young couple on there way home. He glared, hating that others could be so happy. Nobody should be able to feel happiness if he couldn't. However, he wasn't just watching to be mad. Something about the red haired boy's movement seemed so familiar and hair like that is impossible to forget. He recognized who the boy was as they began to turn the corner, escaping his view. He missed the girl that was with him, but he didn't think it was very important. Nayour knew it was impossible, but needed to see for himself. The organization members were supposed to be gone, missing from existence. It was too unfair that this idiot was walking around like this was nothing. Nayour wrote a note for the old man, preparing to follow the red haired boy home. This was too important to miss. As he stepped out into the rain he locked the door, preparing to run to catch up. As he stalked them to their house he tried to stay quiet, noticing how loud this fool was. Something about the girl made him nervous, so he stayed far enough away to where he could hide. However, he got a little closer over time, noticing that she had the same type of movements that were common in nobodies. Who was that girl with the red headed fool?


	9. Chapter 9

Home was in a state of chaos when Axel and Namine walked in. Kairi was chasing Sora around in what looked like her underwear, yelling random threats and such. Riku stood by a wall next to Roxas, who was shirtless and buckling his pants. They were laughing at Sora's apologies, and Kairi's obscenities. Axel ran over to Roxas to see what was going on while Namine was still coming in. She tried to wipe off her shoes from the rain, but didn't think they were dry enough and took them off to leave them on the porch. As she was stepping outside to put them down she looked at the road. She saw the young boy across the street, entranced by his purple eyes. She gasped, instantly realizing who he was. She took a step toward him, not letting her fear reach her voice. She hoped everyone inside was too busy to come look for her.

"You survived?"

"You left me. You left all of us. For them."

"What was I supposed to do? They gave me a heart. They gave me a life."

"And you took it. Just like I am about to"

"Wha- ..."

She barely got the word out before he jumped to her and knocked her out, catching her before she fell. He didn't know where he could hide her, but knew she wouldn't wake up for awhile. He carried her like a baby as she remained limp in his arms.

"Let's see how much they like you when you go back to being empty. Then they will want me instead. Then he will want me... Then I can be happy too." He took one last look at the house and looked down, walking away with what looked like a fallen angel in his arms.


End file.
